New Home: Beofore Everything
by TurtleGator31
Summary: Before Snow ever found his home


Before Snow ever met Jerome and found a new home he use to live with a different family when he was a pup. His previous family adopted him at the pet shop when he was nine weeks old.

"Ok kids witch one do you want," said a guy name Jin.

"How bout this one," said the oldest named Ross.

"Yeah this one," said the second oldest name Barney.

"What about you Nick you like this one," said Jin to the youngest.

"Yes this ones cute," said Nick looking at the smallest dog.

"Ok we would like this one," said Jin to the Pet Shop worker pointing to the smallest one.

"Ok I'll get him out real quick then you can sighs some papers up front," said the worker as he pulled out the small white dog and hand him to Nick.

"Aww he so fluffy," said Nick.

"And soft," said Ross as he and Barney patted the small dog.

When they got home they should there mom Jess the new dog.

"Aw he so cute," said Jess as she pets the dog.

The dog gave a happy yip and try to wiggle out of Nick arms.

"I think he wants down," said Barney.

Nick put the small dog dog and it started to sniff around the place.

"You probably should put him outside," said Jess.

"Ok," said the three boys.

Barney pick up the dog and they took him outside. When the dog was sniffing around outside the three boys try to think of a name for him.

"How bout we name him goat because goats are white," said Barney.

"I think Thunder Muffin is a better name then goat," said Ross.

The two try to see which name was better when Nick thought about one.

"How bout Snow cause his fur is white as snow," said Nick.

"Yeah Snow is a good name for him," said Ross.

"Agree," said Barney.

They watch Snow for a bit till it was time for dinner.

"Have you three thought of a name for him," said Jess pointing at Snow who was eating out of his new dog bowl.

"Snow," said the three of them at the same time.

"Thats a nice name for him, and now if you want to keep him you have to take care of him. The three boys said ok and continue eating. When they finish they played with Snow a bit then got ready for bed.

"I think we should but the bed here," said Ross.

"Yeah I think he will like the spot with the window, everyone like a view," said Barney.

"Ok here a go Snow your new bed," said Nick putting down Snow.

Snow sniff his bed a bit then rolled around on it before falling asleep.

"Aww he so cute," said Ross.

"Yeah, well goodnight guys," said Barney.

"Night," said the other two.

The three boys then fell asleep but around midnight Snow got out of his bed and went to Jin's and Jess's room. When he got there he jump onto their bed and curled up next to them. Around five AM Jin woke up and discover a little white, fluffy ball next to him and Jess then saw that it was Snow. Snow woke and saw that Jin was looking at him so he jump up onto his stomach, and curled up on him. Jin then smiled and pet the dog on his head and went back to sleep for a bit. When the three boys woke up they saw Snow wasn't in his bed and went to look for him till they got to there parents room and saw Snow by there father.

"Get the camera I want a picture of this," said Ross.

"Got it," said Nick as he went to get the camera.

He got the camera from the kitchen and ran back to the other.

"Here," said Nick giving Ross the camera.

Ross took a photo but there parents started to wake up.

"Hurry they're waking up," said Barney as the race back to their room and try to look like they're asleep.

"Kids time to get up," said Jess holding Snow.

The three of them got up again, got dressed, went downstairs for breakfast, then played with Snow.

" _Few Years Later"_

Snow just turned nine a couple of days ago and now his family is going on a vacation and leaving a house sitter name Carl to watch the place and him when they're gone. When he saw the house sitter he wanted to play with him but Carl didn't want to. The next day it was raining out and Snow wanted to play but he accidently knock over something.

"You dumb dog I just clean that, that's it you're sleeping outside," said Carl.

He pick up Snow and put him out in the rain. Snow was scared since he didn't like the rain and when the lighting strike he was so scared he ran off into the woods. The next day the family came back and the three kids were looking for Snow while Jin and Jess were talking to Carl.

"Mom, Dad we can't find Snow," said Nick.

"Yeah we look everywhere upstairs, downstairs, and even outside," said Ross.

"He should be outside since I put him there last night," said Carl.

"You put him outside, at night, in the rain it was storming out," said Jess.

"Yeah, so what," said Carl.

"So he afraid of the storm, kids when you were outside did you see anything," said Jin.

"The back gate looked open," said Barney.

"He must of ran out thru the back we should look for him," said Jess.

As the family went out to look for Snow they couldn't find him so when they went back home Jess called the police and they would let them know if they find their dog. Around the time Jess called the animal shelter, Snow was in a cave with a fox name Jerome and they were trying to keep warm from the cold day and when it gets warmer they will go out and find a new home to live at.


End file.
